After Phantom Planet: a Danny Phantom Fanfiction
by rush1110
Summary: Danny never answered his parents' question on how he had manged to keep his ghost half a secret from them so long. Sam finds the episodes of Danny Phantom and Sam, Tucker, Danny, Jazz, Jack and Maddie all sit down and watch...with commentary!


Hey guys, this is my first story on here and I hope twenty-three pages on Microsoft Word is enough ;) Just so you guys know, I do plan on writing out all three seasons. It will take a long time for me to write one chapter...

(The bolded words are the episode... ;) )

Chapter 1

"Hey," Sam said as she entered the kitchen. I took a second to just admire my beautiful girlfriend as she sits down next to me.

"Hey to you too," I reply. She looks around at my family and Tucker. She raises an eyebrow at the gathering.

"So, Danny, you never told us how you managed everything, and what all you did before everyone knew your secret." My mom said.

"Ah, Mrs. Fenton, I think I've found something that will answer that," Sam answered. I looked at Sam in surprise. She gave me a look that told me to shut it. Man, was that hot! Oh, god, I'm becoming my father.

Half an hour later, everyone but Sam was relaxing in the living room as she got everything ready to play on the TV. I was sitting on one end of the sofa, saving the seat next to me for Sam. Tucker was in between the empty space and my sister. My mom sat next to Jazz, leaving Dad on the other end. "Ok, I got it to work." Sam said as she turned out the lights and got comfy on the sofa, under my arm should I mention, and clicked 'Play.'

And what happened next shocked even me.

**Jack Fenton appeared on screen. "So, Danny, you and your little friends want to learn how to hunt ghosts."**

**A young Danny Fenton took Jack's place on screen and said, "Ac-actually, dad, I wanna be an astronaut." **

**Sam took the spotlight and said, "Sorry, Mr. Fenton, I ****_was_**** into ghosts but they're so mainstream now. Like cell phones." **

"Yep, us ghosts, we're _so _mainstream now…" I said to Sam winking at her as her cheeks flushed.

**Tucker's turn came and he said, "Waste these looks and all this charisma hunting ghosts? Criminal."**

Jazz scoffed at the comment. Tucker looked offended and looked away.

**They were down in the lab, and judging by how young they look, I'd guess it was about three years ago.**

**Jack came back into view and said, "Well, if you ****_do _****want to hunt ghosts, there's a few things you need to learn."**

My mom butted in with, "Like Danny needs any help fighting ghosts." We all laughed.

**Danny's Ghost Sense goes off as his eyes widen. "Oh, no. This isn't good." The portal opens and two octo-ghosts slip through. They take Sam and Tucker and pull them out of their seats.**

"So, you have something that tells you that ghosts are near?" My dad asks. I nod. "And we have spent the last three years inventing things that tell us where ghosts are, when you have something that will work, guaranteed!" he exclaimed in a frustrated voice. My head falls in guilt.

**Jack, not noticing, continued on saying, "True, I've never seen a ghost, but when I do, I'll be prepared." My fourteen year old self looks at him like 'Why are you still talking? Do you ****_not_**** notice the ghosts in front of you?!' "So will you, whether you wanna be or not."**

**Danny turns back to his friends with a determined look and jumps towards them, off screen. You flash of light go off that means that Danny Phantom is now in the fight. You can hear the fight quite well in the background.**

"Judging by the looks of it, I think our son was already ready to fight ghosts, dear," my mom said with a humorous glint in her eyes.

**"It all starts with your equipment." A ghost gets thrown across the background of the screen as Sam and Tucker land in their seats. Jack turns to them and says, "Sam, Tucker, this is the Fenton Thermos." He gives it to Sam and turns away again. "It's supposed to catch ghosts. But sense it doesn't work yet, it's just a thermos; a thermos with the word 'Fenton' in front of it." Both the ghosts have flown across the screen back over to where the portal is. **

**They both go back into the Ghost Zone and Danny changes back, off screen. After a few seconds of just looking fiercely at the portal, he turns back with a frightened look on his face, and jumps towards Sam and Tuck as Jack makes his way over to the portal.**

"Dad?" I ask. He looks at me, his eyes telling me to go on. "How could you _not_ hear the fight?" Dad just takes a piece of fudge out of his ear, raises it at me in a 'cheers' manner and starts eating it. I shiver in terror.

**"And that," Jack says as he points to the portal, "that is the Fenton Portal. It releases ghosts into our world, whether I want it to or not. And some day, I'll figure out how that thing works too. Now, who wants to hunt some ghosts?" He asks them. They don't say anything because Sam and Tucker are still shaking in shock and Danny's leaning against Tucker's chair, huffing to regain his breath.**

**"You kids, look at you! You're too excited to speak. So I'll just go on speaking. I was born many years ago in a log cabin in the woods." By now, Danny has regained his breath and rolls his eyes. Sam and Tucker are still shaking, only now out of fear. "Don't remember where but I do remember I wanted a pony. I never got the pony." At this, Danny's head falls in embarrassment. "As a matter of fact, we had to eat horse meat during the war. I had a problem with that."**

"Jack, you're an idiot, you know that right?" My mom asks my dad in a calm voice. His head tilts down as his cheeks flush.

**Music starts and you see Danny Phantom in various poses with a different color tint to it.**

"This is sick!" Tucker exclaims. I roll my eyes, even though I had to agree with him.

**"Yo, Danny Fenton, he was just fourteen when parents build a very strange machine. It was designed to view a world unseen. When it didn't quite work, his folks, they just quit. Then Danny took a look inside of it. With a great big flash, everything just changed. His molecules got all rearranged. **

**"When he first woke up, he realized, he had snow-white and glowing green eyes. He could walk through walls, disappear and fly. He was much more unique than the other guys. It was then that he knew what he had to do. He had to stop all the ghosts that were coming through. He's here to fight for me and you!"**

"So you got you're powers by getting the portal to work?" Mom asked. I nodded.

"And you didn't always have that 'D' on your chest?" Jazz asked. I shook my head and smiled down at my girl as I slightly tighten my grip around her for a second. Sam blushed and looked away, remembering what she had done. I hooked my finger around her chin, turned her face towards me then kissed the tip of her nose. After that, I turned back to the screen as the show came back on.

**The show continued with Maddie, Jazz and Danny all sat around the kitchen table. Maddie was constructing a ghost machine, Jazz was reading a book and Danny looking bored and tired while eating his morning cereal. His hand turned intangible and the spoon fell back into the bowl just as he took a bite of air. He gasped, looked down at the spoon, then his hand, freaked out, and the hand beneath the table.**

**"Ok, two more days, and it's done!" Maddie shouted. **

**Jack appeared out of nowhere and said, "What did you say? It's done? The Fenton Finder is done! This baby uses satellites to lead you right to the ghosts."**

**"It uses what to track what?" Danny asked nervously with his voice cracking.**

Jack says disappointedly, "And I thought that your voice was cracking because you were growing up…"

**A robotic female voice said, "Welcome to the Fenton Finder. A ghost is near. Walk forward." Danny got out of his seat and backed up as they cornered him into a wall. "Ghost is located. Thank you for using the Fenton Finder."**

**Danny smiles nervously as Jack exclaimed, "What? That can't be right!" For a second, Danny turned invisible, then back again. He panics then looks defeated.**

**"Actually, I need to tell you guys something."**

"You were going to tell us earlier?" Mom asked in surprise. I nodded. Then she asked, "Well, why didn't you?"

"You'll see."

**"That's not all you need Danny. You need guidance, and parents who can provide it." Jazz said as she turned to glare at the parents.**

**"Sweetie, I know what we do doesn't make sense sometimes, but you're only-"**

**"Sixteen," Jazz said, cutting off their mom. "Biologically. But psychologically, I'm an adult! And I will not let you're insane obsession with ghosts pollute the mind of an impressionable little child! Come, you abused, unwanted wretch. I'll drive you to school."**

"'Unwanted wretch?'" I asked Jazz. She just smiled and looked down.

**Jazz glared at her parents before walking her and Danny off screen. "Huh. That's weird. Jasmine ****_never_**** offers to drive Danny to school."**

**"That can only mean one thing. That's not our daughter; that's a ghost. Danny, no! It's a trap!" Jack says as Maddie and Jack both run after Danny and Jazz.**

"And you wondered how you never knew?" I asked in a joking tone of voice.

**Next it was Danny, Tucker and Sam in the school hallway, going upstairs. "I think I should tell them," Danny said.**

** "Why? Parents don't listen, even worse, they don't understand. Why can't they except me for who I am?!" Sam asked, quite angrily.**

**"Sam, I'm talking about ****_my _****powers, ****_my_**** problems," he put in awkwardly. Sam looked embarrassed.**

**"Oh, right, me too."**

Sam seems to remember that and her cheeks flush.

**"It's been a month since the 'accident,' and I still have barely any control. If someone catches me, I go from geek to freak around here." All the while, Danny keeps getting shorter.**

**"Kinda like what you're doing now?" Tucker asks. The screen Danny looks down, not noticing what was happening then Danny shouts out in alarm as he attempts to get his bottom half out of the ground. Sam and Tucker help him by taking an arm and pulling him out. Then they plop him back on the ground, and he stays.**

**"Oh, darn it! If my dad can invent something that accidently made me half ghost, why can't he invent something that turns me back to normal?" **

My dad looks down in guilt and I regret saying that.

**Danny turns intangible and walks through a snack machine. After that, he turns back to normal.**

"Did you even notice you did that?" Jazz asks.

"Well," I responded, "it's a bit hard to not notice you're walking through food…"

**Sam catches up to him saying, "Danny, your powers make you unique. Unique is good! That's why I'm an ultra recyclo-vegetarian." **

**Tucker then asks, "Which means what?" Of course, he is clueless.**

**Danny replies, "She doesn't eat anything with a face on it."**

**"Oh, who cares about that stuff? Danny, two words: meat connoisseur," Tucker says then sniffs Danny. "Last night, you had Sloppy Joes."**

**"Impressive." Danny said.**

Sam snorts and says, "That's not impressive. That's sick…"

**"Meat heightens the senses, and my all-meat streak is fourteen years strong." Tucker was quite proud.**

**Sam cut in, saying, "And it's about to end. The school board finally agreed to try a new cafeteria menu. I wore them down."**

**"Wait, what did you do?"**

"Way to go, Sam." I joked at my girlfriend while winking. She just punches me in the arm and shushes me.

**In the cafeteria, Sam, Tucker and Danny are getting their food and going to sit down with it. On their trays was a piece of bread with what looked like grass growing out of it. Danny asked, "What is this? Grass on a bun?"**

**Tucker turned to Sam and wailed, "What have you done?!"**

**"Tucker, it's time for a change."**

"Excellent change, Sam," Tucker said sarcastically. Sam punched him.

**At Fenton Works, the portal in the lab opens and an old lunch lady pops out. "Oh, somebody changed the menu." She floated up and out of the room.**

Tucker turned and glared at Sam.

**Jack and Maddie are on the floor on the other side of the room, crouched over something. Maddie tells Jack, "Maybe this is a bad idea."**

**Jack reassures her, "No, it's perfect. When Jazz gets home, we suck the ghost out of her with the Fenton Xtractor."**

**"But what if Jazz isn't a ghost? What if we accidently hurt her?"**

**"Maddie, the Fenton Xtractor doesn't hurt humans…unless it gets in your hair." He turns it on and screams as it rips his hair out. "See?"**

Jazz turns to our parents and glare at them. "At least Mom was thinking of the 'what if.'"

**The camera comes back to the trio sitting at a lunch table. Danny tries to point out, referring to the new menu, "Don't you think this is a little extreme, Sam?"**

**Mr. Lancer comes up behind Sam and puts a hand on her shoulder. "Ah, Miss Manson. The school board wanted me to personally thank you for ushering in this welcome experiment to our cafeteria."**

Tucker glared at the screen Lancer and mutters, "I bet you do…"

**Mr. Lancer walks near Tucker and Tucker sniffs the air. "Meat. Near." Tucker sniffs Mr. Lancer then glares at him.**

**"No, no. The rumors of the new all-steak buffet in the teachers' lounge are completely untrue. Thanks again." He said to Sam and then walked away.**

**Tucker said to Sam, "Yeah. Thanks again for making us eat garbage, Sam."**

**"It's not garbage. It's recyclable organic matter."**

**Danny and Tucker say at the same time, "It's garbage."**

I could hear a few chuckles around the room at this.

**The lunch lady serving the 'garbage' turns away from the kids while pulling out a cheeseburger from her pocket and sneaks away. The lunch lady ghost phases through the top of the ceiling into the kitchen. As she lands, she sees the new menu.**

**Danny's ghost sense goes off and he says, "Uh, guys, I've got a problem."**

**A mud pie splatters on the back of his head. "Fenton!"**

"Who's that?" Mom asked.

"Dash," I replied.

**"Make that two problems," Danny states.**

**Dash walks up to him saying, "I ordered three mud pies. You know what they gave me? Three mud pies! With mud! From the ground! All because of your girlfriend!"**

**Danny said defensively, "She's not my girlfriend!"**

**Sam said right after, "I'm ****_not_**** his girlfriend."**

"You are now," I whispered in Sam ear. She blushed and looked away for a second.

**Dash grabbed Danny and said, "These are the best years of my life. After high school, it's all down-hill for me! How am I supposed to enjoy my glory days eating mud?!"**

**Sam looked annoyed even though both her feet were on the ground. "Actually, it's topsoil."**

**It took Dash a second to get over the shock of her correcting him then threw Danny while saying, "Whatever!" Danny landed sitting at a table. Dash walked over with his plate of mud and said, "Eat it. All of it."**

Mom gasped. "Danny, you never told us you were being bullied at school!" she scolded.

"Well, when you're half ghost, a high school bully isn't that horrible," I said with a hint of sarcasm.

**Danny raised a spoon full of mud to his mouth as his ghost sense went off again. He looked up and saw the ghost in the kitchen then said, "Uh, uh, garbage fight!" Danny threw the plate of mud at Dash to start the fight and hid underneath the table with Tucker.**

"Smooth." Sarcasm courtesy of my annoying sister!

**Sam popped up and yelled, "It's not garbage, it's—"**

**Danny's hand pulling her down underneath the table with the two boys cut her off. The three of them crawled over to the kitchen, Danny in the lead.**

**"You're gonna pay for this, Fenton!" Dash yelled as he got another mud pie in the face.**

"Actually, I don't think I ever _did _'pay' for that…" Danny admitted.

**"Oh, great. I'm still his favorite." Danny said sarcastically. The three continued until they reached the kitchen door then opened it. Inside was the ghost. **

**Tucker said, "Huh. Shouldn't be so bad. She looks a little like my grandmother." The two boys are now standing up inside the kitchen and Sam is walking in.**

I started laughing hysterically. Sam looked at me funny and I explained, "It shouldn't be bad? Do you _remember _what happened?" Sam looked like she understood.

**"Shouldn't she be haunting a bingo hall?" Danny whispered to Tucker and Sam with a dead serious face. The lunch turned around as she heard the door shut.**

**"Hello children. Can you help me? Today's lunch is meatloaf, but I don't see the meatloaf. Did someone change the menu?"**

My mom said cluelessly, "Oh, she doesn't seem so bad…" I snorted.

**Tucker jumped right ahead and said, "Yeah." He points at Sam right next to him. "She did."**

"Way to sell me out," Sam said to Tucker.

**"You changed the menu?!" The lunch lady said in a scary voice. All three kids gasp. "The menu has been the same for fifty years! Roar!" **

"Ok, I take it back…" Mom said. I smiled as she was finally understanding.

**Danny said with slight fear in his tone, "Get behind me."**

**His friends jump behind him and Sam says, "Wow, I feel safe." Sam's very sarcastic.**

**"I'm going ghost!" Danny said as the two rings going in opposite directions changed him from Danny Fenton to Danny Phantom.**

"Wow. That's still strange," Mom whispered to herself.

**He flies up to the other ghost and says in an unsure tone, "I command you to…go away!"**

Jazz claps her hands sarcastically. "Nice. Maybe she'll want to have a tea party as well."

"Shut up, Jazz," I muttered.

**The lunch lady growls and makes plates from the kitchen counter fly towards Danny. He shuts his eyes to brace himself for the impact when he turns intangible without realizing it and the plates' crash against the wall. He turns back to normal and looks behind him, looks forwards and smiles.**

"How long ago was this? Because, seeing you fight now, you are amazingly better…" Mom asked.

I grinned at the complement and said, "About three years."

**The lunch lady ghost then makes plates fly at Sam. Danny flies over to her and catches the plates and the same happens to Tucker and Danny catches those plates as well. Danny flies over to the counter and puts the plates that are in his arms down. He takes the three plates that he managed to catch in his mouth out and looks at his reflection.**

**"Well, if this superhero thing doesn't work out, I could have an exciting career as a bus boy."**

Everyone laughed.

**In the reflection, he sees the ovens come to life. "I control lunch. Lunch is sacred. Lunch has rules!" Then with a sweet voice the lunch lady says, "Anybody want cake?" Sam and Tucker nod with their mouths agape. Then the lunch lady snaps, "Too bad! Children who change ****_my_**** menu do not get dessert!" **

"Wow, possessive much?" I ask. Everybody laughs.

** The lunch lady phases through the ceiling and the ovens catch with green fire. They shoot out the strange colored fire at Sam and Tucker as they jump out of the way. The ovens jump over towards the two and Danny comes up behind them and turns all three of them intangible. He pulls them through the wall as the three ovens try to follow but can't.**

**The three land in the hall way and Danny screams excitedly, "Hey! It worked!"**

"Yep, definitely three years ago…" I say and everyone laughs.

**"This is the thanks I get for thinking like an individual?" Sam screams out to the world. The school rumbles as the lunch lady appears at the end of the hall way as the lights go out. Things fly out of the neighboring lockers and fly towards her.**

**Tucker sniffs the air and says, "Steak. Rib eye, no, Porterhouse, medium rare." Meat flies out of nowhere and sticks to the lunch lady. After all of it is on her, she looks like a large mountain of meat with eyes, a mouth, hands and feet.**

**Tucker gasps, "Meat but where did it come?" He narrows his eyes. "Lancer."**

Tucker mutters, "Still hate that dude…"

**"Esteemed Casper High faculty, I present your all-steak buffet," Mr. Lancer says as he pulls the table cloth off the table. The teachers gasp when they see nothing on the table. Lancer notices, and looks at the table. "Paradise lost!"**

"Haha, that's what you get for taking all the meat away!" Tucker shouts. I shake my head. He really is a helpless case.

**The scene comes back to the kids as the meaty lunch lady says while pointing at Sam, "Prepare to learn why meat is the most powerful out of the five food groups!" She switches to her sweet voice and asks, "Cookie?" Sam shakes her head and it takes the ghost a second to say, "Then perish!"**

"That lady has _bad_ mood swings…" Mom says.

I ask, "You're telling me?"

**Danny slides in front of Sam as the lunch raises her hand to Sam. "Forget it! The only thing that has an expiration date on it here is you!"**

"See Jazz? _That's _the witty banter us ghosts exchange before we beat each other up!" I say. She really isn't good with her witty banter.

**Danny Phantom points at the pile of meat then turns back into Danny Fenton. "Whoops. I didn't mean to do that."**

Jazz smirks at me for being an idiot. I drop my head in embarrassment at my own cluelessness.

**The lunch lady roars and pushes Danny against the lockers next to Tucker. She grabs Sam and disappears down the hall way. "Come on! Change back! We gotta go!" Tucker yells at Danny.**

**Mr. Lancer comes up behind them, grabs the back of their shirts and says, "You two aren't going anywhere."**

**Dash comes into view and cuts in saying, "Told you you'd pay, ****_Fenton_****."**

My mom coughs the word, "Prick!" and I smile with satisfaction.

**On the screen, Danny and Tucker were sitting in chairs in front of Mr. Lancer's desk. Mr. Lancer and Dash were standing behind it. **

**Mr. Lancer pulls out a file and says, "Tucker Foley, chronic tardiness, talking in class, repeated loitering by the girls' locker room."**

I looked over at Tuck and he did the same that the screen Tucker did, smile. Sam muttered, "Of course."

**"Danny Fenton, thirty four dropped beakers in the last month, banned for life from handling all fragile school property, but no severe mischief before today. So, gentlemen, tell me, why did the two of you conspire to destroy the school's cafeteria?!" Mr. Lancer asked/shouted.**

My dad shouted, "Thirty four? How does someone drop _thirty four _beakers?!"

"Uh, new ghosts powers?" I said in a 'duh' tone of voice. His mouth turned into an 'o' shape as he now understood.

**Danny started to defend himself by saying, "Dash started it! He threw—"**

**"Four touchdown passes in the last game, is thereby exempt from scorn."**

"Well, I wonder who _his_ favorite is," Jazz muttered sarcastically.

**"You two however, are not. I'll map out your punishment when I return." Mr. Lancer goes to the door way with Dash and tells him, "Mr. Baxter, watch the door."**

"Yeah, like _that_ will do any good," Sam said. You could hear everyone chuckle.

**Dash and Lancer leave and Danny and Tucker stand straight up. "We gotta find Sam. For some reason, I feel like ****_I _****got her kidnapped," Tucker said, sounding a little guilty.**

**Danny replies, "Maybe because you told the ghost she changed the menu? How about that?" **

Sam turned to Tucker then covered her mouth and shouted, "Oh!" She uncovered her mouth and continued shouting, "You just got _burned_!"

**Tucker sniffs the air. "That steak is still in the building. Two hundred yards, tops." Danny walks over to the surveillance camera screen and looks at each one. The last one has a slimy trail on the floor.**

Sam says, "Ok, I take back what I said earlier. Your smell for meat is no longer creepy." Tucker smirked at her then turned back to the screen.

**"Check it out. Meat trail," Danny points out to Tucker. He turns into a ghost, grabs Tucker, and phases through the floor.**

**Mr. Lancer opens the door as he says, "Gentlemen, your punishment will be—" he cuts himself off as he realizes that the two fourteen year olds are not there and screams, "Worse than you could imagine!"**

"Well, _someone_ could use some anger management classes," I said sarcastically.

**Danny and Tucker walk into a room stocked with meat. Tucker yells with his hands clasped to together, "Sweet mother of mutton!" He hugs a wall of boxes of meat as best as he could and continued. "I dreamed of it, but I never thought I'd live to see it!"**

"Why does your school keep boxes of meat in the basement _without _any fridges?" Mom asked.

"Because they're trying to kill us all?" I guessed. My mom just smiled and rolled her eyes.

**Danny walks up to Tucker and asks him, "How is it that I'm the one with the ghost powers, and ****_you're _****the weird kid?"**

Tucker puffs out his chest and says, "That's just 'cause I'm special."

Sam mutter, "Yeah, Special _Ed_." Everyone laughs and Tucker looks wounded.

_(A/N: No offence should be taken by Sam's comment. She was making fun of Tucker, not people who need a little help)_

**The lunch lady cackles off screen and Danny and Tucker peak around meat boxes to look at her. She is floating in front of Sam, who happens to be stuck in a large pile of meat. "My dear child, meat is good for kids. It helps them grow and makes them smile. Why won't you eat it?"**

**Sam retorts, "We don't ****_need_**** meat. That's fact."**

**The lunch ghost yells, "Silence! You need manners, discipline, respect. You know where that comes from?"**

I ask, "Let me guess, meat."

**"Meat!"**

Everyone laughs.

**"Chicken, or fish?"**

**Danny says to Tucker, "I'll take care of the ghost. You just find a way to get Sam out of that pile of meat."**

**Tucker pulls out a knife and a fork and says, "Way ahead of you."**

"I should've seen that one coming…" I say while shaking my head.

**Danny flies over to the lunch lady and punches her. The shock of the punch causes her to land up against a wall and Danny lands in front of her.**

**Tucker cuts up a piece of meat from the pile and says, "I'll have you free in no time, Sam."**

**Sam asks, "You've ****_got_**** to be kidding me."**

**Danny jumps up, does a front flip in the air, and goes to kick the ghost in the face when she catches his leg. **

Jazz claps sarcastically. "Way to go, Danny. Way to go."

**She gets up and asks, "Don't you see? This why you need meat. You're skin and ****_bones_****!" As she said 'bones,' she threw Danny and he lands half way through the wall.**

**After Danny gets out of the wall, she makes shish kabobs fly at him. Danny splits himself in half so that he doesn't get skewered. **

**Just as Tucker was going to take a bite of meat, the lunch lady made all the meat from around the room fly towards her as she became the meat monster again, leaving Sam free.**

Tucker sniffles at the memory of his loss of meat.

**The lunch lady reached out and grabbed Danny. Tucker took out his silverware and said, "Help's on the way, buddy!" The meat monster threw Danny through a wall and roared at his friends.**

**Tucker asked Sam, "Run?"**

**She confirmed him saying, "Run."**

"If it wasn't for the fact that you two were in a threatening situation, I'd be a _little_ creeped out right now…" I said to no one in particular.

**They ran over to an exit but by the time they got there, a meaty fist was exploding at the door. They ran away screaming and Danny hears this. He flies toward them, and turned all three of them intangible and flies through the wall. The lunch lady tries to follow but can't and crashes.**

**The three fly out into the school yard. After looking at Danny's tired face Sam says, "Gee, Danny. Fighting meat monsters, flying through walls. You must be exhausted."**

**Danny defends himself with, "What? Of course not! What would…give you…that idea?" Danny yawns the last part of the sentence and the trio fall to the ground, Sam and Tucker sitting up, Danny lying down. Danny turns back into a human because he's exhausted and probably passed out.**

I say to everyone, "Hey, don't judge! I was kind of weak back then…"

**At Fenton Works, Jazz opens the door. She looks around and asks, "Mom? Dad?"**

Jazz looks down with her face in her hands and mutters, "Not this again…"

**Jazz takes a few steps into her house and that's when the assault begins. The door slams shut and a few smoke bombs jump over to her feet. All you see is white smoke while Jack yells, "Now, Maddie! Hit her! I'm moving in!" Jazz screams as Jack exclaims, "Get my back!"**

**The smoke dissolves and Jazz is standing there, looking mad while the Fenton Xtractor is sucking on her hair and both of her parents are lying on the ground, each with one of Jazz's feet in their hands.**

**They look up and simultaneously let go. Jazz walks out of the room while saying, "This is all going in the memoir." **

My parents both look down with guilt.

**Jack and Maddie both stand up as Tucker and Sam enter with an unconscious Danny in their arms. Tucker says, "Hey Mr. and Mrs. Fenton! What a school day! Poor Danny nodded off. We figured we'd just carry him all the way home and tuck him into bed without any parental interaction whatsoever." As Tucker says this, he and Sam carry Danny upstairs as Sam exclaims, "Don't get up! We know where to go. Bye!" as they walk out of sight.**

**Jack and Maddie turn away and Jack is visibly and audibly thinking. Maddie scolds him with, "Jack, Danny is ****_not_**** ghost!"**

**Jack gets a determined look on his face as he says, "You're right. Jazz is."**

"So you accuse a normal person of being a ghost, while the _actual _ghost is practically flaunting his powers in front of your faces?" Jazz asks, very ticked off at the memory.

"I'm sorry, Jazz, I was in denial that my boy wasn't normal. I looked past the strange, weird things that Danny had done, and tried to pin them on you…" Jack confessed.

Jazz looks at him for a minute, then nods and turns back to the screen.

**Danny was lying on his bed as he opens his eyes and screams, "Ahh! Ahh, what's going on?!**"

**Tucker looked at him solemnly. "You passed out. We took you home. You've been asleep for four days!" **

**Danny bolts up and exclaims, "Four days?!"**

**Tucker laughs and says, "Nah. It's only been a couple hours."**

I reach over and slap Tucker across the back of his head.

**Sam comes up and says, "Knock it off, Tucker! This is the second time today your carelessness almost got him killed."**

**Tucker looks outraged and retorts back, "Me? ****_I_**** almost got him killed? The only reason this happened was because ****_you_**** had to be unique! ****_You _****had to take the meat away, and I'm gonna get it back!" Sam looked back at him and exclaimed, "You want to change that menu back? You're gonna have to go through me to do it!" **

Sam put her head down and looked guilty. I pulled her face up to mine and said, "I love your uniqueness." I kissed her nose and saw her blush. I took my hand away and turned back towards the screen.

**Sam slammed the door and Danny sat up. "Ah, well, I'm sure everything will be back to normal by tomorrow…"**

**"Or not. Maybe it'll be worse." To one side of Danny, there was meat grilling, people with signs, and a stage with girls in hot dogs suits dance that dance off. **

**Tucker walked onto the stage and shouted into a microphone, "What do we want?!"**

**The crowd responded with, "Meat!"**

**Tucker asks, "When do we want it?!"**

**The crowd replies, "Now!"**

"Wow, Tuck. That's the first time I think anyone's _ever_ listened to you," I say sarcastically and earn a slap on the back of my head in return.

**Danny looks to the other side and sees a bunch of colorful hippie people sitting on blankets, people dancing to peaceful music, and people holding signs like on Tucker's side. Sam is standing on top of a bus leading the chant, "Veggies now! Veggies forever!"**

**Tucker and Sam both walk up to Danny on either side. Danny asks, "You guys put together ****_two_**** protests in ****_one _****night?" **

"I don't even think I would be able to do that, and I'm a world famous superhero!" I exclaim and earn a funny laughs.

**Tucker responded first by saying, "Meat eaters, Danny. Always ready to fight, and our high-protein diet gives us the energy to do it quickly."**

**Sam hurriedly jumps in saying defensively, "Ultra-recyclo vegetarians are ****_always _****ready to protest. And because we don't have to waste time cooking our food, we can move even faster." **

**Danny asked, a little exasperated, "Don't you guys think this is ****_little_**** extreme?"**

I cough to cover up the "Beyond extreme."

**Tucker says, "No choice, buddy. You're either with me-"**

**Tucker was cut off by Sam exclaiming, "Or you're against him!"**

**Sam and Tucker close in on Danny and yell together, "So who's side are you on?!"**

Tucker says, "Yeah, that _was_ a little extreme, wasn't it?" I nod intensely.

**Wind starts to blow and the ghost lunch lady cackles loudly, cutting off Sam and Tucker's demands. Danny ghost sense goes off and the lunch lady roars. Meat bursts out of the meat truck that was from Tucker's protest and gathers somewhere behind the truck. **

**The meat stacks higher and higher until a face forms towards the top of the meat and shouts, "It's lunchtime!"**

I say to Jazz, "Another example of ghostly, witty banter!" She responds with a certain finger sticking up towards the sky, facing in my direction.

**People run away in shock and fear and Tucker yells, "Meat! Why have you betrayed me?!"**

**Danny whispers towards his friends, "Guys! It's time to make up! Now!" Sam and Tucker come together in a hug around Danny as a really bright light flashes.**

"That's so cool!" My mom yells. I just chuckle and shake my head.

**The two pull away from just-transformed Danny Phantom. He takes a running jump towards the meat monster.**

**Jazz, on the other side of the school, stands talking with a guy in all black who's hunched over. Jazz tells him, "Spike, you have to open up to your parents! Be true to yourself ****_and _****them. Tell them how you feel. I mean, it's not like they're going to attack you or anything."**

"Ah, I remember that therapy session…" Jazz says, looking away with a faint glaze to her eyes.

**Just as she finishes talking, a green net flew from off screen and enclosed her. She screams and gets dragged off while Spike follows her with his head nonchalantly. **

"Not normal to be attacked by your parents _at all_, is it Dad?" Jazz asked. He looks down in embarrassment.

**Jack is shown reeling in the net that is attached to some strange new Fenton device. "I've got her and the Fenton Grappler is working like a charm!" As Jack says this, Maddie appears behind Jack.**

**Then Maddie looks confused and says, "I don't understand. If Jazz is a ghost, why hasn't she phased through the net?"**

"A little too late to realize you were in the wrong, Mom," Jazz mutters.

"I'm sorry dear," Mom says back.

**Jazz is now in front of them and is now standing with the net still wrapped around her body. She reaches through the net and pulls it off while screaming, "Because I am not a ghost!" She looks severely mad as she carries on. "You've ambushed me, suffocated me with smoke, and worse, I was pulled away from Spike before he had his breakthrough!" She looked a little bit desperate as she asked, "What do you have to say for yourselves?!"**

"Wow, someone's got a bit of a temper," Tucker snickered.

Jazz tells him a bit snidely, "Oh, suck it." She obviously didn't actually mean it, but Tucker got up anyway and started to walk over to Jazz.

Sam pulled him back down into his seat while I said through a laugh, "Oh, keep it in your pants, hotshot."

**Jack exclaimed, "Eat hot Fenton Thermos, ghost gal!" Jack points the thermos at Jazz and nothing happens. Jack looks at the thermos and shakes it. "Hmm. Darn thing ****_still _****doesn't work."**

**Danny looks at the meat monster in terror while it roars. The monster attempts to punch him but Danny dodges the blow. The monster tries to hit and grab the half ghost some more until Danny kicks the overcooked meat pile in head. The monster falls down on it's face.**

**Tucker says to Sam as there are watching the fight, "He really is getting better." Danny was listening to his nerd of a friend complement him so when the monster threw a punch, Danny didn't notice it until he had meat in his face.**

**Sam runs forward a bit while saying, "I sure hope he can take a punch!" **

I lean down and whisper in Sam's ear, "I can take more than a punch." She blushes at the suggestiveness of my comment and I lean back, feeling satisfied.

**A flight attendant hands a man a glass of water and says, "There's your water, sir!" Danny flies up between the two and through the top of the plane again. **

**A second later, he flies back through, grabs the glass and screams, "Thanks!" and down toward the school again.**

"Ah, that's my boy! He never forgets his manners!" Jack says, a proud tone to his voice and everyone laughs.

**Danny throws the water from the glass in his face and throws the cup off somewhere.**

"Danny, that's polluting!" Sam scolded.

"You weren't supposed to see that…" I say apologetically.

**Jack and Maddie look at their daughter's intense glare, who is still waiting for an answer. Jack lets up and says, "I, Jack Fenton, from this day forward, do hereby turn my back from ghosts."**

**As Jack says this, his son barrels down toward the meat monster and makes it explode. Danny climbs out of a crater as the lunch lady ghost says, "Oh, dear! What a mess! Are you okay?"**

My mom mutters, "You would think that she actually cares…" I smile at my mom…She isn't stupid…

**Danny stands up and rolls his shoulder back, "Yeah, I think so…"**

**The lunch lady face bursts with negative emotions as she says, "Tough! Because you being okay is not a part of my balanced diet of doom!"**

My mom mutters again, "I knew she didn't really care…" I laugh at my mom's overprotectiveness.

**Five piles of meat fly out from the crater and settle on the ground in front of Danny. One by one, they snap into the shape of a mini meat monster. All six ghosts jump into the air.**

**Danny stretches out his leg and, with the heel of his boot. Cut the mini monsters in half and land on the ground with his leg still outstretched. **

Tucker exclaims, "Whoa, that was epic!"

Jazz turns to look at him. "Weren't you watching this three years ago?"

Tucker says, "Yeah, but I only got see him land. I didn't see the way he freaking epically sliced the mini meats in half!"

I smirk at my epicness.

**Instantly, the mini meats all reform. Danny stands up and says, "Wasn't expecting that!" Then Danny Phantom turned into Danny Fenton. "Or that."**

**The little devils grab onto Danny's arms and become airborne. Two of the midget monsters let go and the other three grab his feet. **

**Jack Fenton looks down at the Fenton Thermos and says, "And this thermos can't trap ghosts don't exist." Jack then threw the thermos. **

"Well, thank you Dad, for your pity party. If it wasn't for you, I'd probably either be wasted or the school would be run by a psychotic lunch ghost who only eats meat." I say to my dad.

He looks confused and I point to the screen. "We should see it soon enough."

**Danny Fenton, still being controlled by three little demons, gets hit in the face by a metallic thermos. **

I turn to my dad and smile and he gets a look of understanding on his face.

**Danny grabs the thermos and pulls it away from his face. "The Fenton Thermos! But how am I going to get it to work?!"**

**The three little devil spawns throw Danny Fenton down to the ground. Danny who's still clutching the thermos mutters to himself, "Change back. Change back!" At his request, Danny Fenton changed into Danny Phantom.**

"Ha, you had us care for minute there son," Dad says and I grin sheepishly at him.

**The tiny meat monsters looked shocked for a second, then looked outraged and fly toward Danny. Danny becomes intangible and sinks through the ground in front of his parents and sister and shouts, "Thank for the thermos!"**

"So that was you!" Mom shouted little bit shocked and surprised. I nod and smile. If we're going through everything, there are going to be _a lot_ more of these moments…

**Jack Fenton takes a second to get over his shock and then yells while pointing at Jazz, "Ha! Ghost kid! I was right!" The last part he sings like a little kid. "You were wrong, ghosts exist!" Jack doesn't sing, "Ha ha ha! I never doubted for second!" Jack laughs some more as the meat comes crashing down on most of the Fenton's. **

**Danny Phantom phases through the ground, in front of the lunch lady. He turns back to normal, while holding the thermos. The lunch lady yells, "No! Soup's not on today menu!"**

**Danny replied, "I'm changing the menu! Permanently!" Then he whispers to the thermos of to the side, "Please work!" **

"Wow, Danny Phantom, begging a thermos to work! You're so badass!" Jazz says to me sarcastically. I glare at her.

**Danny uncaps the thermo and points it at the lunch lady. He yells, "I hope I'm right!" The thermos shoots out a ghost net that incases the lunch lady.**

**The lunch lady screams, "Nooo!" as she gets sucked into the thermos. Danny Fenton then caps the Fenton Thermos. He smiled at the thermos and then runs over to Sam and Tucker. **

Jazz looks over at me then smiles, "Good job, little brother."

**"What happened? Where's the ghost?" Sam asked while Danny helps her stand up.**

**Danny replies, "My parents have their moments!" There is a beeping noise as Danny's face changes from relieved to scared.**

**The Fenton Finder's female robot voice says, "Ghost directly ahead. You would have to be some kind of moron not to notice the ghost directly ahead." Jack, Maddie and Jazz were being led by the Fenton Finder.**

"So the Fenton Finder _actually _worked?!" My dad asked. "That means we can use it again, Maddie!" Mom just smiled at me then winked.

"I think we'll leave the ghost hunting to Danny, don't you think, Jack?"

**Danny smiles nervously, trying not to look guilty. Danny then says while pointing behind him, "Sorry, Dad. You just missed him!" **

**Jack yelled, "We got a runner!" Then Jack and Maddie take off leaving Jazz behind. **

**She mutters, "Great. Back to square one." Then Jazz turned around and walked away. **

**Tucker then asked Danny, "So you're not going to tell them?"**

**Danny replies, "Nah. I think I might've finally figured out what these powers are for. They make me—"**

**Danny gets cut off by a hand being put on his shoulder. "In a world of trouble," Mr. Lancer finishes Danny sentence.**

"Oh, great! I remember this," Sam shutters at the thought of picking up the steak again.

**Mr. Lancer's face appeared on the screen and he said through a bullhorn, "Mason! Pick up that T-bone!" Danny, Tucker, Sam and Mr. Lancer were in the alley way while it was dark. There was meat and turfwiches all over the ground and the kids were cleaning the food up.**

**Sam asked in a dull tone, "With my hands?"**

**Mr. Lancer yells to Tucker, "Foley! Pick up that turfwich!"**

**Tucker asked in a disgusted tone, "With my hands?"**

"No, you can just make it float all the way to the trash!" Jazz told Tucker sarcastically.

Tucker asked, "Sam said the same exact thing, and you didn't say anything to her!" Tucker's right…Sam _did_ say the same thing…

"Well, I like Sam." And Jazz doesn't like Tucker? Tucker seemed to notice this too and tries to mask the look of outrage on his face.

**Mr. Lancer took a bite of the chicken leg he was holding and walked away. Danny Fenton pushed meat with a broom towards the dumpster the three were using. Danny walked right past Dash.**

**Dash laughs and Danny puts a hand a side of the dumpster so that Dash couldn't see. Then he made the dumpster intangible and the meat dumped right onto Dash, who was effectively cut off from his annoying laughter. **

**Dash pushed his head out from the top of the meat pile and asked Danny, "Fenton! A little help?"**

**Danny replied with a knowing smile his face, "Whatever you say Dash, whatever you say." As he says this, Danny looks to the screen and the outside of his eyes glowed green.**

"Whoa, Danny! You knew that the creep-o person was filming you?" Mom asked.

I shook my head and said, "No, I was looking at Sam and Tucker and did those eyes to show them what happened….Funny, now that you mention, I _do _remember seeing a displacement in the air…"

My dad asked eagerly, "Maybe it was a ghost?!" I looked at him strange.

"You're still trying to hunt ghosts…when your son is way better at hunting them than you are?" I ask, trying not to offend him.

"Well, yeah. If I don't, then how am I going to keep up with the great Danny Phantom?" My dad replied and winked at me.


End file.
